Entwined
by loyalty-and-devotion
Summary: This is the story of Sora- plain and simple. All his thoughts, emotions, and everything the trio had to deal with in Kingdom Hearts. Action, adventure and, of course, a little romance.
1. The Beginning

Sora looked out the window upon Traverse Town's First District, a pensive expression across his face. So much had happened in such a short amount of time.

He thought back to _that_ night. How was it possible that all this trouble happened so fast? Just hours before he'd learned from Leon and Yuffie what the Heartless were, that they were attacking and taking out worlds, _and_ that he was the Keyblade's new chosen wielder. He thought the surplus of information was overwhelming… but then he remembered his Island. What had **happened** it? What had happened to all the beautiful trees, the glorious beaches, and all of the amazing people? His thoughts were then drawn to his best friend… the words that had come out of his mouth, how the darkness enveloped him completely, and the horrible look in his sea-green eyes. That _certainly_ wasn't the Riku the spikey-haired brunette knew so well. But if it wasn't Riku that stepped unblinkingly into the darkness… who was it?

He shook his head, trying not to dwell on such dark thoughts. His eyes slid shut for a moment and envisioned his favorite sight: a pair of bright violet eyes. Could it really only have been a day ago that he was sitting side-by-side on the beach with Kairi? As he pictured her playful smile and how her hair would blow softly in the wind, he smiled…

Sora was gone for a moment in his own personal paradise—just him and a certain red-head sitting on a pier— when a faint cough shook him from his trance.

He looked around at his not-yet-familiar surroundings: the empty fireplace sitting lonely to his left, the chairs waiting to be occupied in the back, and the small munny register that was currently being maintained by a tall, goggle-clad man—the source of the cough. The blonde named Cid was the first person Sora had met when he'd awoken in this strange new world.

"Somethin' on yer mind, kid?" he asked nonchalantly. Cid was a very relaxed character, with a lack of manners that would have appalled Sora's overly-respectful mother. This, of course, only made Sora enjoy his company more. Sora shook his head.

"Nah… just thinking about everything that's happened. It's still so strange to me."

"Well, if you expected this to be easy you're sure as hell in for a surprise!" Cid called as he counted the day's munny. "None of this will ever be easy, and believe me I know what it's like to lose your home." He gave Sora a knowing look then went back to sorting out the register.

Sora took these words in silence as the door to the accessory shop opened, revealing his new found companions. Goofy was tall, affectionate and, well, goofy. He always wore a smile on his face and love in his heart. Donald, on the other hand was short, stubborn, and unwavering. Though Sora had only just met him, he was sure that Donald would be the 'stern hand' of the trio and would certainly keep them on task. The 'task' being to search for the elusive King Mickey and Sora's missing friends. His heart gave a squeeze at the thought of Kairi, but he was quickly pulled out of that thought.

"Well, we're all stocked up on items and the Gummi ship's fired up and ready to go. Did you take care of our accessories, Sora?" Donald asked in his quaky voice, looking over at Cid.

"Yep, just waiting on you two," Sora replied, though he still appeared slightly tense. Goofy and Donald, it seemed, both picked up on this.

"Hey! What did I say about sad faces! None of that, now!" he quacked loudly- making Cid in the background smash his hand on the register with a thunderous, "Yee-ouch!"

Goofy was much more subtle in his approach to cheer the boy up. He quietly (and with a smile) stated, "Don't worry, Sora. We're sure to find 'em. Don't you go and give up hope!"

Goofy's thoughtfulness and Donald's sharp reminder pulled Sora out of his slump. He smiled at his new friends.

"You're right! I know we'll find them, and your King. After all," Sora summoned his Keyblade and the three of them looked at it appreciatively, "We have this to lead us!"

The three of them turned to leave when Cid suddenly called out to Sora.

"Hey… take care of yourself, kid." Sora smiled, gave him a quick wave and moved towards the door. Before walking out, however, Sora used his new found 'fire' spell and sent flames into the empty fireplace. The small shop instantly became more cheerful and relaxing—just like Sora now felt.

…

As the door to the shop swung shut, Cid looked up once more, with a smile playing at his lips.  
_I've got a feeling we're going to be just fine_, he thought as he finished counting up the days' munny.


	2. Bizarre Occurrences

Sora scratched his head, slightly taken aback by the task before him. He, Donald, and Goofy stood in Lotus Forrest, having just engaged in an interesting conversation with the eccentric Cheshire Cat. He turned and faced his comrades.

"So, uhh, all we have to do is find the four pieces of evidence, and Alice is free to go? Yeah, quick question though… how are we supposed to 'find the evidence' if we don't even have a clue who the culprit is?" Sora quivered with frustration. The trio recalled the Queen of Hearts sentencing Alice to death just minutes before. Being it in Sora's nature to always help others and give them a chance, he immediately stepped in to defend Alice. How could _Alice_ be responsible for trying to steal someone's **heart**? It was ludicrous. The boisterous Queen then charged them with finding the evidence to prove she was innocent.

"Well, gwarsh Sora," chimed in Goofy, "the Cheshire Cat did say 'The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness.' So, *hyuck* what do we all know that lies in darkness?" Sora looked up quickly.

"You don't think—"

"Mhmm!" quaked Donald, "The Heartless!"

…

After jumping tree-to-tree, going through the Bizarre Room who knows _how_ many times, and meeting a very peculiar pair of party-goers, Sora and the gang had _finally_ collected all the evidence.

"She's just _got_to listen to what we say! There's no way Alice did it—she can't deny everything we've dug up," Sora said with a massive grin.

"Don't be so sure... I got the feeling this queen won't take our word if it means she'll be proven wrong," Goofy whispered nervously. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Me, too. Let's just be smart and going into this ready for anything." The trio nodded, made sure they each were stocked up on items, and when to see the Queen of Hearts.

"_Now, show me what you have found,_" the Queen barked at Sora. Suddenly more nervous than before, he showed the four boxes of evidence the team had collected.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence," the card rushed forth and revealed the Queen's evidence.

"Hmm… checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora cried, outraged.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Looking at his friends for confirmation, Sora walked forward. _Oh geez, oh man. Alright now, Sora. Nothing to freak out about, just someone's life hanging on my decision here... _Sora thought he was going to lose it. He fidgeted with his hands, continuously shooting glances at Donald and Goofy. And then he felt a hand touch his shoulder—a tiny, familiar hand.

He looked, and there stood Kairi, her adorable face breaking into her well-known grin.

"Come on, Sora. You're fine. Just take a breath and relax." He closed his eyes and did so, but when he opened them she was gone.

"K-Kairi?!" he spun around, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Sora! Now's not the time," Donald hissed from his seat. Donald and Goofy gave each other concerned looks as they watched at their clearly confused friend. Kairi was surely _not_ in the courtroom with them, and it was unlikely that she would be hiding anywhere near it.

Aching to get the whole thing over with so he could search for her, Sora chose a box at random. He flipped the box open, and out popped the silhouette of a Heartless.

"What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence," Sora said, in a slightly cocky voice. "Alice is innocent."

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence!" The Queen growled, "I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald shrieked as the Queen yelled to her Cards:

"Seize them at once!"

…

The battle that ensued was relatively pointless—Sora took care of them in record time, desperate to see Kairi again. However, all that the end brought was another disappointment: Alice had been kidnapped from her holding cage.

The Cards all began darting around with no sense of direction, so Sora and the gang snuck off to Lotus Forrest. They entered and immediately began healing up from the previous battle. Donald tossed Sora a potion, which he drank gratefully.

"Well hello there," the Cheshire Cat called, appearing out of thin air behind Sora, causing him to slosh his potion all down his front.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked, while Sora wiped his front, throwing the purple cat a dark look.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" He smiled happily. Sora shot a look to Donald and Goofy, which clearly said _Why's this guy always gotta talk in riddles?_

Goofy asked where they went, and the Cheshire Cat – through a series of riddles, of course – told them they'd find the Heartless in the Bizarre Room.

As they readied themselves for battle, Sora found himself wishing he would have kept his eyes open just a little bit longer…


End file.
